


Flowers & Midnight Rendezvous

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “And just what does that mean?”He snorted, nudging one of the sailors next to him. “I just mean that it seems to me like a certain young man has his eyes on a certain young woman.”Her jaw dropped and she reached over, slapping his shoulder. “Robert Faulkner, how dare you make such an assumption!”He rubbed his shoulder, laughing as he dodged her other hand. “Not an assumption if it’s true!”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Flowers & Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite trope is when one of them is the smarter one and the other is absolutely clueless or is it when they're both clueless? I can never remember. I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

The liveliness of the inn seemed to put a smile on everyone’s faces, and as she passed the next set of drinks, (Y/N) wore one as well. She set the tankards down in the center of the table, offering, “Sorry for the wait gentlemen. Ollie had to open a new keg.”

They didn’t seem to mind the wait, quickly reaching for their drinks, and a certain weathered sailor looked up at her. “Say, (Y/N), what are you doing working here?”

She smiled, wiping her hands on the rag tucked in her belt. “Well Robert, everyone needs to make money to survive.” She tugged at her skirt. “Since Ellen’s come, everyone’s gone to her for their sewing needs.” Afraid it could be taken the wrong way, she quickly remarked, “ _Not that I’m upset about it. She’s the best seamstress I’ve ever met. Still, I need to have some money handy, and Ollie and Corrine offered a part time job in the evenings_.”

Robert nodded, taking a sip of his beer before asking, “Why not let _Connor_ take care of you?”

(Y/N) seemed to lose function at the mention of the assassin, but hurriedly covered her falter with, “And just _what_ does that mean?”

He snorted, nudging one of the sailors next to him. “I just mean that it seems to me like a _certain young man_ has his eyes on a _certain young woman_.”

Her jaw dropped and she reached over, slapping his shoulder. “ _Robert Faulkner, how dare you make such an assumption_!”

He rubbed his shoulder, laughing as he dodged her other hand. “Not an _assumption_ if it’s _true_!”

“ _It isn’t_!” He continued to laugh, and with the embarrassment all but written across her face, she hissed, “Ratonhnhaké:ton _does not_ have his eyes on me. He is my _friend_ , and he shows me the same respect he shows anyone here.” He seemed unconvinced, but before he could speak on it, the door to the inn opened and said assassin stepped inside.

Robert glanced over, a smirk growing on his face as he called, “Connor! You’re here!” The young native smiled as he walked over, and Robert looked back at (Y/N) who shot him a pointed glare.

As Connor stepped up, he addressed them. “Good evening.” His eyes turned to her and she felt a bashful smile tug her lips as he greeted, “Good evening, (Y/N). How are you?” Though his back was turned to Robert, she could still see the older man who was wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Resisting the urge to throw something at him, she replied, “I’m doing well, Ratonhnhaké:ton. How was you day? You’re in rather late.”

He nodded, and for a moment, she caught sight of the well-hidden fatigue he carried around. “It was _long_. There were many disputes in the city to deal with in addition to the mission I had to complete.”

(Y/N) nodded with understanding as she pulled a chair for him. “That sounds like it _was_ long and tiring. Here, have a seat, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Take an evening to relax.”

He shook his head. “Thank you, but I still have things to do.” (Y/N) tipped her head as she pushed the chair in, and Connor stood straight, hands coming together in front of him, something she’d come to understand he did when he tried focus himself. “I do have something to ask you though.” She glanced at him and he asked rather quietly, “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

(Y/N) opened her mouth to respond when a call came from the other side of the inn. “(Y/N), more beer for you to serve!”

She offered Connor an apologetic smile as she expressed, “I’m sorry, Ratonhnhaké:ton, but I’m going to be busy all night.” He nodded mutely, turning to the side as she hurried past him to the bar.

When she was out of earshot, he glanced down at Robert with a frown, murmuring, “What do I do now?”

The older man cast a glance back at (Y/N) before advising, “Now is the time for a _midnight rendezvous_! Go speak with her tonight and tell her how you feel!”

“She will be busy all night.”

“ _Yes lad, I heard her_. What I mean is, when she goes home, knock on her door and talk to her.”

Connor’s frown seemed to grow as he countered, “I do not think (Y/N) would appreciate being bothered _after_ she has gone home tonight.”

Robert waved a hand, quipping, “Take a bouquet of flowers. If she gets upset, she’ll forget as soon as she sees ‘em.”

“ _This does not seem like a wise plan_.”

** A Few Hours Later: **

Her feet ached with each step, reminding her of why she chose a job that didn’t require her to be on her feet for hours on end. Still, the money was good, and the happiness from the customers made her feel even better. (Y/N) groaned as she pulled off her boots before removing the layers of clothes she wore. Opting to bathe tomorrow morning, she rinsed a rag with warm water before wiping away the dirt, sweat, and grime she’d managed to collect during the day.

Feeling satisfied, she rung the rag out and hung it over a rack, then pulled on the simple nightgown. Nearly dead on her feet, she barely managed to make it to the bed before collapsing, burrowing into the covers. She groaned as the tension melted from her body, and she yanked the quilt to her chin, eyes shutting as sleep began to crawl over her. Mere minutes seemed like hours and just as she started to drift off, a thought crossed into her conscious that sent her lurching upright, voice almost hysteric as she screeched, “ _Oh my god! He was asking me on a date_!” (Y/N) threw the covers off as she jumped from the bed. Hopping on one foot, she pulled on one of her slippers before doing the other, grabbing her coat as she headed for the door. Throwing it open, she intended to sprint to the manor when she collided with something— _no, not something, someone_.

The two went barreling into the snow, and (Y/N) felt arms wrap around her as they hit the ground. She didn’t move for a minute, the sudden temperature change chilling her to the bone, then she looked up, apologizing, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t— _Ratonhnhaké:ton_?” The native stared back at her, equally confused, and suddenly the cold wasn’t an issue anymore as the flush of embarrassment spread through her. A smile crossed her lips and she breathed, “ _Hi_.”

Connor smiled back at her, murmuring, “ _Hello_.” Another moment of silence passed them, then they burst into abashed laughter as they climbed off each other, standing back up.

(Y/N) grinned as she stood in front of him, apologizing, “I’m sorry I knocked you over, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I didn’t know you were out here.”

He shook his head, white puffs of breath dissipating into the air as he responded, “No, it is my fault. I did not know you were leaving.”

She huffed a laugh, countering, “Well, in your defense, you couldn’t’ve known I was, so don’t worry about it.” She cleared her throat, inquiring, “ _What are_ _you doing out here this late at night_?”

He cocked an eyebrow, retorting without heat, “I could ask _you_ the same question.”

(Y/N) snorted and nodded her head. “That’s fair.” She opened her mouth, but quickly snapped it shut before sighing and answering, “I realized something just as I was going to bed.” Connor kept quiet, awaiting her realization, and she asked, “ _This evening…at the inn_?” Another nod. “ _You were asking me…on a date…weren’t you_?” He went mute, but the way his cheeks tinged a hint crimson told her all she needed to know, and she expressed, “ _I am so sorry, Ratonhnhaké:ton. It didn’t even occur to me that you were inviting me on a date_.” His mouth opened and closed like hers had a few moments earlier, then he looked down and around his feet before bending over to grab something off the ground.

Connor stood back up and handed her a bouquet of trampled butterfly weed and foam flowers. “Robert said to bring you flowers tonight to tell you how I felt.” (Y/N) felt her heart thump in her chest and he frowned. “I apologize that they are ruined.” He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck, ashamedly admitting, “We— _I_ fell on them.”

(Y/N) took the flowers from him and held them tightly to her chest, whispering, “ _They’re lovely, Ratonhnhaké:ton…thank you_.”

He blinked in shock, honeyed eyes wide, voice full of disbelief as he questioned, “You like them?”

She nodded, a bashful smile spreading across her face, and she held out her hand. Connor took it and she said, “ _I love them_.” His face brightened, and she said, “Ratonhnhaké:ton, will you ask me again?”

He nodded, unable to keep the joy from his voice. “(Y/N), will you have dinner with me tomorrow?”

She squeezed his hand, murmuring, “I would _love_ to have dinner with you tomorrow.” Before he realized what he was doing, he had his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

As quick as it happened, he pulled away as if he’d burned himself, expression troubled as he worried, “I apologize, I did not—” (Y/N) giggled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tensed up, but it didn’t stop her, and she buried her face in his chest, inhaling the scent of the forest he carried with him. Connor’s arms came up around her, carefully holding her against him as if she were fragile. After a moment, they pulled away, and he said, “Is it okay if I find you tomorrow evening?” (Y/N) nodded, holding tight to the flowers as he smiled. “ _Then…I will see you tomorrow…goodnight (Y/N)_.”

She gave him a small grin as she gave him a farewell. “ _Goodnight Ratonhnhaké:ton…sleep well_.” He turned around intent to acknowledge her words, but he tripped on a tree branch. She giggled as he corrected himself albeit flustered and walked off faster.

(Y/N) watched until he disappeared before turning into her own home, closing the door behind her. With her back pressed against the door, she let out a girlish squeal, the flowers pressed tight to her heart, excited for the next day.


End file.
